Pain is an unpleasant sensory and emotional experience associated with actual or potential tissue damage, or described in terms of such damage. The inability to communicate verbally does not negate the possibility that an individual is experiencing pain and is in need of appropriate pain-relieving treatment (www.iasp-pain.org/AM/). Pain is always subjective where each individual learns the application of the word through experiences related to injury in early life. Biologists recognize that those stimuli which cause pain are liable to damage tissue. Accordingly, pain is that experience we associate with actual or potential tissue damage. It is unquestionably a sensation in a part or parts of the body, but it is also always unpleasant and therefore also an emotional experience. Experiences which resemble pain but are not unpleasant, e.g., pricking, should not be called pain.
“Pain Threshold” is defined as the least experience of pain which a subject can recognize as pain. Traditionally, this threshold has been defined as the least stimulus intensity at which a subject perceives pain. Properly defined, however, the threshold should be related to the experience of the patient, whereas the measured intensity of the stimulus is an external event. Because the threshold stimulus can be recognized as such and measured objectively, it has been common usage for most pain research workers to define the threshold in terms of the stimulus, even though it is preferable to avoid such a definition. In psychophysics, a threshold is defined as the level at which 50% of stimuli are recognized. Thus, the pain threshold would be the level at which 50% of stimuli would be recognized as painful. As the stimulus is only one aspect of pain, it cannot be a measure or a definition of pain.
“Pain Tolerance Level” is defined as the greatest level of pain which a subject is prepared to tolerate. As with pain threshold, the pain tolerance level is the subjective experience of the individual. The stimuli which are normally measured in relation to its production are the pain tolerance level stimuli and not the level itself. Thus, the same argument applies to pain tolerance level as to pain threshold, and it should not be defined in terms of the external stimulation as such.
Pain may be described as either a symptom or an indication of an underlying problem. However pain in and of itself may be a considered a diagnosis or condition. Fibromyalgia is an example of a condition wherein pain is not a symptom but rather a finding. Many such diagnosis are becoming more prevalent as pain gains recognition for being a condition and not merely a symptom that may be subsided once the underlying problem is treated.
However, to date state of the art pain monitoring has primarily manifested and centered on individual in the unconscious state, in providing a Depth of Anesthesia (herein referred to as DOA) reading and/or monitoring.
Depth of Anesthesia monitoring (herein after referred to as DOA or DOA Monitoring) uses physiological signals that represent certain autonomic nervous system activity or brain activity for monitoring a certain state of a patient under anesthesia. DOA monitoring is a general term for pain and/or awareness and/or muscle activity monitoring when a patient is under general anesthesia. In the unconscious anesthetized state pain and awareness are difficult to be distinguished as they both may result in the same physiological symptoms.
Conversely, pain monitoring attempts to detect sensation of physical discomfort and is not limited to the state of consciousness of a subject. Therefore during pain monitoring a patient can be and is often fully awake.
Although DOA monitoring has gained in popularity over the last decade primarily because of the increase in the number of publication relating to “awareness during anesthesia”, it is only in the last few years, that pain monitoring has become a subject to increased awareness.
State of the art DOA and/or pain monitors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,075 to Barnea, U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,124 to Storm, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0217615 to Huiku, U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,558 to Lange, etc. each describing the independent use of a physiological signals such as skin conductance, EEG, ECG, PPG, temperature etc., to determine the DOA or pain level. However, medical studies have shown that a usage of combination of parameters from different physiological signals significantly improved the pain and no-pain classification performance achieved compared with discrimination using any single signal alone (Guignard 2006),
Other state of the art DOA monitors, such as those described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,685,649 and 7,367,949 and European Patent No. EP1495715 to Korhonen describe a DOA monitoring system for a user that is under sedation or anesthesia. These publications are centered and rely upon analysis of a single parameter associated with the cardiovascular system, specifically using blood pressure (BP), heart rate variability are correlated to the detection of pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,994 to Huiku discloses a method for monitoring a state of anesthesia or sedation by comparing cortex related EEG biopotential signal data from the patient to subcortex-related biosignal data from the patient, the subcortex-related biosignal data including at least bioimpedance signal data. However although a few signals are used together to obtain a DOA reading this system is limited to individuals that are fully sedated and therefore unconscious.
A state of the art pain monitoring system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,485 to Huiki, that presents a pain monitoring system that is based on one or more physiological parameter that are measured, normalized and then compared to ‘a threshold surface’, while the frequency of threshold crossing infers the relative pain level experienced.
Other prior art publications such as U.S. 2006/0217614 to Takala et al, U.S. 2006/0217615 to Huiki et al, U.S. 2006/0217628 Huiki, and in U.S. 2007/0010723 Uutela et al, report the use of a group of physiological features to form an Index of Nociception to determine the state of a patient.
Prior art teaches DOA systems that are associated with a few physiological signals and parameters to infer the pain state of a patient while under sedation. Similarly prior art teaches pain monitoring systems that are limited in that the system is heavily dependent on the number of physiological variables used to obtain appropriate pain indication.